


Hunter

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, cursing, the PE teacher looks like Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911





	Hunter

You shifted in your chair in your classroom and let out a deep sigh. It’d been a few days since you last saw…what’s his name…Mark?...Max?...Mike? Had he been ducking and dodging you? Normally you’d make small talk in passing or in the staff lounge. You’d be looking over your students’ papers and he’d be grabbing another cup of coffee. He was so wholesome. He didn’t drink. He didn’t go out. He hiked in the desert on the weekends. He knew how to take venom out of a snake bite. He watched movies. He didn’t really go to clubs or parties. I bet he never even smoked a joint before. You would change all that. You wanted to get him high and fucking horny. Your pussy needed him. 

He is a perfect host for me to borrow for the night.

“Relax my precious. We’ll find a snack for you tonight.”

His tongue swiped your cheek. You giggled and wiped it away. 

“We’re trouble.”

And make it double!

You resume cleaning up your classroom and putting the kids’ papers in their cubbies. You round up any bags and lunch boxes that had been left behind. You turn off the lights and shut the door to your classroom. On your way out of the building, you notice a large basket of volleyballs stuck in the door frame of the gym. You squint and watch as whoever is on the other side of the basket push and pull it to no avail. You approach to see that--almost as if God had listened to you--it was the PE teacher. Fuck! What was his name again?! John? Joe? Jerry?

“Having trouble with your balls?”

He looks down at himself and blushes. He chuckles.

“Uh. Yeah. It seems so.”

You tuck the tip of your shoe under the wheel until it’s unstuck from the door frame. You help him take it to the equipment room. You eagerly pull the basket into the room where you quickly realize that it’s a tight fit. 

“It seems we didn’t really think this through.”

He wiggles in. 

“Here. Come this way.”

“Uh. I don’t think I can. I think I’d have to vault into the volleyballs.”

You’re both stuck on the side of the basket. You think about how you don’t need a relationship. But you do want some dick. You don’t need dinner or dates. But you do want him to eat you out. 

“You’re staring at those volleyballs real hard.”

You slowly unzip his wind breaker. He holds his breath. You look him in the eye. 

“You know you need to breathe to live.”

You run your hands down his chest. You run your hands under his shirt and around his waist. You pull him closer to you and hook your index finger inside the collar of his shirt. You pull him down to you and lick his lips. You pull back and watch his reaction in his eyes. You fist his shirt and pull him in for a deep kiss. A decidedly long tongue snakes its way into your mouth.

“Venom! You can’t just take him over like that!”

You’re ineffectively grabbing at the black goo, attempting to pull it off of….FUCK! What’s his name?! Venom refuses to recede back into you. 

“This isn’t right! Get back here now!”

You’re talking to him as if he were your puppy that had gotten off of his leash. Clearly it was all ineffective. 

You belong to Venom now. 

His black tendrils creep up your legs and pull your thong down to your ankles. In the small equipment room, full of balls and nets and hockey sticks, you and Venom are pressed tightly together. His milky white eyes hypnotize you. He pushes you over the edge of the basket, forcing your ass into the air. The basket screeches as it moves the last few inches to the wall. Venom thrusts his tongue deep into your core, tasting your sweet nectar. 

Better than chocolate, he hums. 

“Venom, we can’t do this here. The janitor could come—”

Speak of the devil. The squeaks of his cleaning cart give him away.

“Anyone in here?”

Venom wraps strands of black goo around your mouth to keep you quiet. Everything is frozen. The janitor flips the light switch and you are thrown into pitch black. You hear his wheels recede into the distance. Venom resumes the delicious tasting of your most intimate parts. You have trouble keeping the moans and grunts and pants from your mouth. Venom’s got you covered. Literally. The black goo, covering your mouth, keeping you silent, amps up your desire. You teeter on the edge of an orgasm and Venom withdraws his tongue from you. You clamp your thighs shut attempting to keep him inside of you until you cum. He slithers out too quickly.   
Black tendrils slither up the sides of your torso, up to your dusky nipples. Venom’s massive frame keeps you pinned to the side of the basket while his tendrils flick and massage your nipples. You let out a deep sigh of pleasure into the gag wrapped around your mouth. You sink into Venom’s torso, but he’s not done with you. He cages you against the basket. You feel something press against your back, pushing you down into the volleyballs. You don’t have more than a split second to think, when you feel a thick dick push into your moist heat. The burn of the stretch hurts for a moment before you feel the head nudge your G-spot. Your eyes pop open wide when you realize what he’s trying to accomplish. You push at his arms and against his legs. But there’s no budging him. 

My sweet. Refuse all you like. But you know you enjoy when I stroke your G-spot. 

With that, he sets an unforgiving pace. His thrusts are long and deep. You have no time to adjust or respond before you feel the heat build. Your skin gets hot. You want to rip off all of your clothes. The tension builds in your lower abdomen. A black tendril slides between your folds and incessantly flicks at your clit. Your body is no longer in your control. Venom has total control over you. You feel that urge to pee building. Venom increases his pace. You know exactly what he’s doing to you, but you’re powerless to stop him. You want him to take all control from you. You are so close now. Just a little bit more. The coil snaps and warmth, relaxation and well-being flood through your system. Venom sets you down on the floor and you’re standing, weak kneed, in a puddle of your own making. The black goo retreats into your body, leaving you and the PE teacher to awkwardly arrange your clothing. 

“So…uh…what was—”

“That was nice.” You stammer out, wondering where your thong had disappeared to.

“The black thing…?”

You look at him as though he’s said something nearly racist. 

“I mean…yeah…that…was…nice. Did you need a ride home?”

“That would be nice. Thanks.”

He awkwardly pulls himself from the side of the basket to open the door. He reaches back and you grab his hand to pull yourself forward. A tiny black tendril flicks back to grab your back and your thong from under the basket. You grab it quickly from him while the PE teacher checks the hallways for other staff members. The tendril flicks against your butt cheek. You jump and nearly land on the PE teacher’s back.

“You ok?”

His arm holds you firmly around the waist. You see clear summer days in his blue eyes. You drown in those Pacific blue eyes. You reluctantly pull away from him. 

“Uh. Ah. Ahem. Yeah. I’m good. I just though I saw someone. So, should we notify the janitor about the mess? I mean…so he can clean it up…?”

“No. I wanna leave it there.”

“Leave it? There?” You stammer.

“It’ll be a good memory. I don’t see anyone. Let’s go. My car’s in Lot A.”

You follow behind him meekly, shocked by his revelation. You really would like to clean up that mess. You don’t want anyone to slip in it or hurt themselves. But, if he said he wanted it to stay, it stays.

“When were you planning on telling me you were infected?”

“Excuse me?!”

Excuse us?! Let me eat him. I am no infection. Venom roared.

“That’s Venom, right. In your body? The one that me over? The one that’s been missing for a year or two? The government wants to study him. Private corporations would pay an arm and a leg to get a sample from him. How’d you get him?”

“Well…uh…it’s a long story.”

“I got all night.”


End file.
